Power Rangers: Rise of the Green Ranger
by Benjamin J Brown
Summary: Two weeks after the events of the movie, things have returned to relative normalcy. However, a surprise party gone awry quickly leaves Jason Scott facing down the menacing Green Ranger and his Master alone... I own nothing.


**So, this is my attempt at a literary sequel to the frankly awesome film. We all know there are certain plot points that will be coming up, the title tells you that. However, please, be nice. Without further ado, I humbly present Power Rangers: Rise of the Green Ranger**

… **.**

Jason Scott stood in the darkened street. The lights had all been torn up, with parts of the street cracked apart. His red armour was battered, covered in gunmetal grey scratches, the visor over his eyes cracked, revealing his blue right eye underneath. He was panting hard, struggling to stand. His assailant, meanwhile, had barely broken a sweat.

The green clad figure walked towards Jason slowly, a curved, vicious looking sword in his right hand while a small, gold, green and silver dagger was in his left. He had armour resembling Jason's, though the helmet had a silver trim around the stencilled dinosaur on top. To top it off, the chest piece was being held together with a gold shield, gold bands on his biceps serving to hold the arm pieces together properly.

"It's over, Jason." The man spoke, raising the sword and pointing it at Jason "You can't win this. I'm stronger. I'm faster. I'm smarter. And you? You're all alone…"

"You don't have to do this…" Jason panted as his sword materialised in his right hand "You and me, together, we could-"

Before Jason could finish his sentence, the Green Ranger charged him, his sword and dagger lashing forward.

….. Three Hours Earlier …

Jason and Kimberly stood by the stairs going into the detention room. The session had finished two minutes ago, but they'd been too busy chatting. A new student was meant to have been in detention for the last two weeks, but every time they called his name, he was nowhere to be seen. His jacket was always there, but he wasn't.

Not until today.

Tommy Oliver was of a similar height and build to Jason, with jet black hair slicked back and coming down to the nape of his neck. He wore a green jacket with a white dragon image, a black t-shirt with a Metallica album cover image, a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a pair of red converse.

He was also a handsome young man, giving Jason a run for his money in the lady killer department. Even Trini, who claimed to be more interested in girls than guys, had had her head turned when he walked in.

"So he's a rocker." Jason said "Why am I not surprised?"

"So he's cute." Kimberly said "Why _am_ I surprised?"

"Because outside of me and Zack, every guy at this school is decidedly average?" Jason quipped as they turned and started walking up the stairs, Jason observing the sway of her hips through the denim skirt she wore as they walked up, being careful not to comment as he continued "So, what are your plans for tonight?"

"Staying out of former quarterback's porno vans." Kimberly said with a small laugh.

"It wasn't my van, it was Billy's Mom's." Jason said, smirking as he added "And I told you, it's not that kind of van."

"And I told you, it's always that kind of van." Kimberly quipped back as they reached the front doors of the school "Me and Trini are going to the movies. New Channing Tatum movie."

"Now him I _can't_ compete with in the looks department." Jason remarked.

He was fishing for compliments with that one. He was fishing for compliments badly.

She wasn't taking the bait.

"No, Jason, no you can't." She replied with a laugh "What about you?"

"No idea. Pizza with Billy and Zack? Mom and Pearl are out of town so maybe burgers with Dad?" He said "Something like that."

"Go for the pizza." She said "Your Dad cooks lousy burgers."

"My Dad cooks lousy everything." He said in a deadpan "Still better than my cooking though."

"You can cook marshmallows." She teased, noting the yellow Camaro in the car park "Trini's waiting."

"Can't believe she got Bumblebee…" Jason shook his head as he walked down the steps and towards his Red truck "See you later, Kim."

"Bye." She said, before running over to the car and opening up the passenger door, getting in.

Jason got in his car and leant forward, resting his head on the steering wheel. He was a lot of things. A super hero. Former football star. One thing he wasn't particularly was good with girls. It was ironic, given his former position as the quarterback, but he had a bad habit of friend zoning himself.

Before he could dwell on it anymore, the smartwatch on his wrist beeped. Billy had given all of them modified apple watches. Special cases. Modified internals. They worked using some kind of short band frequency. Billy had explained it but, as with most things coming out of the young man's mouth, it hadn't made a lot of sense. All he knew was only seven people had access to it. Well, five people, an alien robot and a dead alien AI in a wall.

He moved the red trimmed watch up so it was level with his face, tapping the green answer button before an image of Zack came up on the screen. In the background, Jason could hear Billy babbling about something, but couldn't make half of it out.

"What's up?" Jason asked "I thought we were only going to use these for serious stuff?"

"It is serious, dude." Zack said "Can you come meet me and Billy in the ship? Something's come up."

"What's come up?" Jason asked before the line went dead "Zack? Zack!"

He pressed the call back command. The line went dead, as if it was cut off. He tried calling Billy. Same response. Zordon and Alpha, same again. He pressed the control, bringing up Kim.

"Meet me at the ship." He said with a grimace as the image of Kim came up on the screen "Something's wrong."

….

Jason, Kim and Trini walked into the main command chamber of the ship. In his pocket, Jason was rolling his power coin around between his fingers. He had a bad feeling about this.

The room was dark. Darker than it was when they had first found it weeks ago. The only time it had ever been that dark had been when they managed to open the morphin grid and it had literally brought Billy back from the dead.

"Okay, let's split up." Jason said "You two go through to the med bay, I'll head down to-"

Before he could finish, he was interrupted by someone jumping onto his back. Out of instinct, he grabbed the left arm of the figure, throwing it down hard onto the floor. A second later, the lights came up as Zordon appeared on the wall, Alpha and Billy rushing over to check on Zack.

"Surprise." Zack choked out.

"I told you that wasn't a good idea." Billy said "I did, I told him 'Zack, jumping on someone from behind in a dark room you've told them there's a problem in isn't a good idea.'"

"It was meant to be a surprise party though." Zack said as he was helped up by Billy "Your birthday is this week, right?"

"Yeah." Jason said, his expression stern as he added "You shouldn't be using the communication channel for cheap tricks like that, Zack! What if there's an actual problem and we think it's a joke?"

"What the hell?" Trini asked "Jason, he's trying to do something nice _for you."_

"It was kind of a dumb idea." Kim chimed in.

"Well, of course you're going to swallow whatever he's got to say." Trini said.

"Rangers." Zordon said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kim asked.

"Rangers…" Zordon repeated.

"You know exactly what I mean." Trini replied.

"Rangers!" Zordon finally yelled over them "Something is wrong here. It is not like you to be rowing over such petty trivialities as these."

"Trivialities?" Jason asked "It feels like I'm the only one taking this seriously!"

Before they could say anything else, Jason stormed out, leaving them alone. As he did, a sickly green glow flooded the Command Centre. At the far door, a figure walked in. He wore a Green Ranger suit, with gold pieces holding it in place.

"Hello, Rangers." He said, a dagger materialising in his left hand "You'll all be coming with me now."

"And if we say no?" Kimberly asked, pausing "Actually, I'll tell you what we've got to say. It's morphin time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactly!"

"Triceratops..?"

"Are we seriously going to do a role call with this? That sounds so 90's…" Trini asked, sighing as she finally said "Sabretooth Tiger…"

The four Rangers had their crystalline armour form over them, as the Green Ranger charged in. Alpha extended his arms at the Ranger, only for the man to slice the arms off of the robot before grabbing the stump, swinging it around and throwing it into Billy and Trini. He spun around, throwing the dagger into the wall where Zordon could be seen, the AI screaming in pain as he disappeared from the wall.

Kimberly flipped forward, trying to bring her heel into contact with the Green Ranger's face, only to have him catch her by the ankle and hurl her down into the floor. As he did, Zack came in with a right cross, staggering the Green Ranger slightly. Zack straightened his arm, a black and gold battle axe with a red gun barrel at the end of the handle appearing in his hand. As it did, a long, curved sword appeared in the Green Ranger's hand.

"Let's dance." Zack said as he charged in, swinging his axe wildly at the Green Ranger, who deftly dodged each of the attacks "Hold still."

"I'd rather not, Black Ranger." The Green Ranger said, kicking Zack in the gut causing him to drop his axe before hitting him in the face with the handle of the sword, standing over the fallen Black Ranger with the blade to his throat "You know, he was right. You were irresponsible. If you hadn't disabled the defences for this ship… It might have taken less time for Zordon to know I was here."

"Who are you…" Zack choked out as the Green Ranger laughed "You're definitely not Rita… She was kind of hot…"

"I'm not going to argue with either of those points, _Zack."_ The Green Ranger said "You'll find out who I am soon enough."

He stomped down on Zack's head, knocking him out. As he did, he held his left hand out, his dagger flying back into his hand before both his dagger and his sword disappeared. He put two fingers to the side of his head.

"My lord," He spoke "I have them."

"All of them?" Questioned a deep, rasping voice.

"Barring the Red Ranger…" The Green Ranger replied "He left too early. You shouldn't have let her use her magic to put them off balance! He stormed out in a huff like the little bitch he is!"

"I needed to let her think I have some use for her." The voice replied "Use them as bait. Make him meet you. And then bring me all of their coins."

"Yes, my lord." The Green Ranger said, lowering his hand before moving over to where Kimberly was laying, crouching down beside her "You'll do as bait, beautiful."


End file.
